Unexpected Fate
by XxohyeahhxX
Summary: What if Edward couldnt control himself in Twilight, what would happen now? Would Edward and Bella be together? AU EdwardBella OOCness.On hiatus.
1. prologue

a/n: permanent disclaimer in profile. The song is "too late" by acceptance

**(Prologue)**

Walking from the school building to her truck, Bella didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She was deep in thought, and nothing could break that reprieve. Her thoughts drifted to biology, and she wondered what she had done to deserve Edwards hate. Did he think she was ugly? Did she smell bad? She didn't know, and didn't particularly want to know. She sighed, and started her truck.

Pulling onto the main road, she didn't notice when a shiny, silver Volvo pulled behind her or when the rain started. She was too involved thinking about her new home and what to fix her father for supper. Parking her truck in the driveway, she pulled up her hood when she noticed just how heavy the downpour was. Making a run for the front door, she didn't notice the man staring at her from the trees. She shrugged off her coat when she flung open the front door, and tossed it on the floor next to her sopping shoes. She went into the kitchen to start supper, singing all the while.

_Falling to the ground, nothings there_

_Take a look around, its only for, _

_Too late, too far away_

_And I know your lost, _

_Too late, too far away_

_And I know your lost_

_Grabbing for air, time stands still_

_Try and still compare, with death again_

_Too late, too far away_

_And I know your lost_

_Too late, too far away_

_And I know your lost, lost_

As the sound of her voice faded from the air, she felt someone in the room with her. Before she could even speak, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. And then nothing. She turned around, her hand clasped to her neck to stop the 

bleeding she knew was happening, she saw Edward, being held back by someone. She couldn't tell who it was, but they must have been strong, for she could see Edward was snarling and struggling to break free.

A fire started in the veins where he had bitten her, then a blessed blackness took over her world.


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: the song is "I'd lie" by taylor swift

**Different**

**(BPOV)**

Head pounding and muscles aching, I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on a golden bed in a room with gold carpet and creamy golden walls. I turned my head to the right, and saw there was a glass wall with the sunlight streaming through it, hitting off a black, leather couch and a wall covered in cds.

Turning my head to the left, I saw a person sleeping in a chair. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was Edward. I gasped, and his eyes flew open.

"Hi." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hi." I managed. My throat felt incredibly dry.

"I am incredibly sorry for doing this to you..."He seemed close to tears.

"For what?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

" I made you a vampire when I bit you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I will never forgive myself" He broke off, shoulders shaking with unshed tears.

"Carlisle! I need your help." He said this using only a slightly louder voice than ha was using with me."

"Yes, Edward?" A man walked into the room, and I instantly felt the respect and love coming from Edward toward this man.

"I can't do it. I can't tell her what I've made her...I know I should, but I can't." As Edward was speaking, I saw a look of pure pain and anguish come over his beautiful face.

Carlisle turned to me, and smiled. I instantly knew I was safe, and that this man would never let harm come to me. His smile was warm and perfect. "Bella," He began, " You are now a vampire. You will live forever, and drink blood. We, my family and I, drink animal blood, but there are other vampires in the world that drink human blood."

He stopped then, noticing that I was shaking. Me? Drink blood? How can I? I had passed out at the sight of blood when I was a human. I couldn't even fathom drinking it, or killing innocent animals.

"Bella, is there a burning in the back of your throat?" I came out of my thoughts at Carlisle's question.

"No." I answered, thinking it odd that he would ask me this.

Carlisle looked sharply at Edward, and Edward nodded once and left, only to return a minute later with a container filled with red liquid. Blood? Why would he bring blood? He handed the container to Carlisle, who opened it and gently waved it under my nose. The rusty odor hit my nose, but nothing happened. Carlisle seemed deep in thought, and I looked over at Edward, only to see his eyes were a dark black, almost like the night sky.

"Bella, do you smell that?" Carlisle seemed concerned.

"Yes."

"Is there a burning in the back of your throat?"

"No." Silence. He looked at Edward, and burst out in a grin. Edward smiled back, the relief evident on his facial features.

"Your immune to blood. Human blood." Edward answered the question that was written all over my face.

"Oh" Was that really my voice? It sounded more like a mouse.

Carlisle continued to smile and went on, telling me all the little bits of information I would need as a new vampire. Odd. I didn't feel any different, just a little tired. But then I thought of something.

"Carlisle, what about my family? Will I be able to see them since I am immune to blood?"

"I'm afraid not. How would we explain that you don't age? That you don't eat human food? We simply can't take that chance."

"So what happens now?" This came from the corner of the room, where Edward sat, listening to us. I had forgotten he was even in the room, and my cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness. Bella, you just blushed!" Carlisle suddenly pressed his hand against my cheek, feeling the warmth.

Edward came over to me, and grabbed my hand. I blushed again, and ducked my head so they couldn't see. Edward chuckled, making my cheeks go warm for a third time.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, and the room was filled with people. I recognized most of them from school, but there was a woman that I didn't know. She noticed I was looking at her and smiled at me.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme. These are my children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Welcome to our home." She gave me a hug, and smiled once again.

--

Feeling intimidated, I hid my face in Edwards shoulder, not knowing if that was a welcome movement or not. Everyone laughed, but I could feel happiness generating from Edward. Could he be as effected by me as I am by him? I kept this thought to myself, and tucked it away for future deliberations.

I moved away from Edward as, one by one, all of the "children" came forward to give me a hug. Emmett almost crushed me to death, and Alice as well. Jasper and Rosalie seemed hesitant, but I could hardly blame them.

"Come on Bella! You have to see your room!" Alice simply had too much strength, and dragged me out of the room across the hall, and opened the door.

Mouth agape, I was at a loss for words.

After thoroughly examining my room from top to bottom with Alice, I found it to be absolutely perfect! Esme and Alice had designed the room themselves, and it was magnificent. The walls were painted a pale peach, and the seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that came through the French doors that led to the balcony. Covering the windows were light green curtains the seemed to move by their own force. The bed stood on the wall facing the balcony and it took my breath away. It was wrought-iron, and was covered in pillows of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Above it there was a framed photograph of a little girl sitting in a tree overlooking a small pond.

On the wall to the right of the French doors, there were two doors. One opened up to reveal a closet about the size of mine and Charlie's rooms combined at his house. Of course, Alice had already gone shopping to fill it with brand new clothes that were just my size. The other door showed me into my very own bathroom. The counter tops were filled with makeup of all types and colors.

Laying on my bed, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the knocking on the door, and didn't notice someone opening it and walking right up to me.

"Bella?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when this familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Edward stood there, smiling down on me. He held out a hand, and I grasped it, letting him pull me to a standing position next to him.

"Yes?" I answered his original question with one of my own.

"Well, I was wondering..even though I am a monster for turning you into a vampire..and you probably hate me...and you have every right to...well, would you like to go out on a date?" He said this so quickly that I'm sure my human ears would never catch it all, but my newly acquired vampire ears did.

His eyes were looking anywhere but at me, a sure sign that he was nervous. I walked so I was standing directly in from of him, and took his face between my hands. "I would love to go out with you."

"What?!" His eyes searched mine frantically, hoping to find the truth there, not seeming to believe his own ears.

Instead of answering him, I put my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so I could whisper in his ear. I softly started singing...

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

When those last words died off my lips, I pulled back slowly, trying to translate the look on his face, but I couldn't. Disappointed, I stepped away from him, biting my bottom lip. I looked down at the floor, embarrassed; I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Bella?" My head snapped up, looking at him. I was worried. Would he reject me? Would he think I was...my thoughts were cut off when he cupped my cheek, stopping my thought rambling I looked into his eyes, finding only pure love and adoration.

"Edward," I whispered, and he leaned down, his lips gently brushing mine. I wrapped my arms around him again, and kissed him with everything I had. Finally, breathless, we pulled away, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Wow.." He rasped, "And I thought I was the mind reader. The song was perfect. The kiss, well, that's beyond description."

I giggled, and laid my head on his shoulder. This was my new place in the world. He let go of me and walked over to my stereo, and quickly picked a slow cd and hit play. He grabbed me again, and we started swaying to the music, neither of us saying anything, too deep in our thoughts to form a coherent sentence.

Suddenly, I started giggling. Edward gave me a weird look, and I hurried to explain.

"We just had our first kiss...and our first dance...yet we haven't gone on a date yet."

"We can fix that. Tonight, 6pm, the backyard?" He whispered into my ear, distracting me with his breath against my cheek.

Looking at the clock, I realized it was 4:45pm already. I shooed him out of my room, and right before I closed the door, Alice and Rosalie appeared, makeup bags in hand.

"Hi Bella! I know about your date, and we're here to help!" Alice didn't even bother to stop walking while saying this. She simply pushed me towards the shower while Rosalie started sorting through my clothes to find something decent.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks for all the reviews! It's good to know what people think of my stories.

**Feel like I'm Born Again**

**(BPOV) **

Alice and Rosalie dressed me in a knee length, gauzy white skirt and blood red tank top. It accented my newly acquired pale skin, and was form fitting. Rosalie fixed my hair so it fell in loose curls down my back. They wouldn't let me look in the mirror, even though I had yet to see what I looked like as a vampire. I was both anxious and afraid to know how I looked.

At six o clock, I was pushed out of the house. The backyard was dark, but I could see a projection screen, a projector, a DVD player, and two squishy chairs. The rain had stopped, and the grass was wet under my bare feet. Walking over to the chairs, I looked around for Edward. I saw him sitting in one of the chairs, eyes closed. He must had have heard me approaching, for he opened his eyes. He sent me a small smile, and I returned it as I slide into a chair.

"We're watching a movie?" I asked as I curled my feet under me.

"Yes. I hope you like singing animals."He turned on the projector as I pondered what movie it could be.

I laughed when the menu came up. We were watching the new Alvin and the Chipmunks. I had yet to see it, but I had heard it was good. We didn't say anything as the movie went on, but I could feel his gaze on me the entire time. I blushed, earning a laugh out of Edward. I glared at him, embarrassed. We went back to watching the movie, but soon we heard the others approaching. Emmett popped up next to me, and grinned.

"Can we watch it with you? I love this movie!"

Edward groaned, and I looked at him. I didn't have a problem with them watching it with us, but I had no idea how Edward would react. He looked annoyed, but he nodded. Emmett cheered, and plopped down on the grass in front of my chair. Rosalie lowered herself next to him, and Alice and Jasper sat by Edward. We started the movie over, and soon every one except for Edward and I were engrossed in it. We kept glancing at each other, each time our eyes locking. I often forgot to breathe. It was a good think I no longer needed air to survive. About halfway through the movie, Edward caught my eye again and pointed to the house. I nodded, and we slipped away without the others noticing. We went to my room, where we laid across the bed. I stared at the ceiling, thinking. Things with Edward earlier had been rushed, no matter how I felt about him. I wasn't mad at him for attacking me, but maybe we should get to know each other before we start a relationship.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I think we should slow things down. I shouldn't have kissed you earlier. Everything is a little overwhelming, and we should get to know each other first."

"Alright, if that is what you would like. "

After that it was quiet again, and I could make out the sounds of laughter coming from the backyard. After a few moments of silence, Edward sat up and turned to me.

"Would we be allowed to go on 'dates' since we're going slow?"

I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer. I desperately wanted to, but was afraid. What if Edward decided he didn't like me after he got to know me?

"I think we should try to become friends first.

He nodded, dejected. I opened my mouth to say something, but Carlisle interrupted from the door.

"We're having a family meeting in the living room."

We followed him downstairs in silence. This silence, unlike the others, was uncomfortable, full of worry. I looked around as we went through the house, and everything looked like it had been taken out of a professional decorating magazine. Everything also looked expensive. We reached the living room, and everyone was already there. The only available seat was between Esme and Edward. I sat down, turning my attention to Carlisle, who was pacing.

"We need to move." Everyone except Edward, Esme, and I groaned. Esme smiled encouragingly to Carlisle, while Edward hung his head. I knew he was feeling guilty for me getting changed, so I elbowed him. When he looked up, I sent him a huge smile. He still looked guilty, but didn't hang his head anymore. Carlisle cleared his throat and continued.

"I was thinking about a small town in Ohio, Mount Vernon. a/n: pretend that it is not very sunny there. I've already put in my notice, right after Bella started changing. We'll be leaving in two days. Alice has confirmed that no one will suspect us for Bella going missing. Esme bought a house there, so only take personal belongings. I'm assuming Alice will take you shopping when we get there."

He dismissed us after that, and we all went out separate ways. I went back to my room, lying across the floor in front of the French doors. I didn't have any belongings to take with me, just the laptop and cell phone the Cullen's had bought me. Alice had to be excited at the chance to go shopping. She had explained earlier that she was the one who bought everything in my closet. I was a little sad to leave Forks, but excited for a change. I have never been to Ohio.

--

Yesterday had been boring. Everyone else but me had sorted through their belongings, leaving me to entertain myself. I had listened to and downloaded music all day. Right now, I was listening to my favorite song, the acoustic version of "Damn Regret" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I was a decent singer, having taken years of singing lessons in Arizona. I started singing along with the song.

The moon is shining bright

The mood is feeling right

I'll kiss you on your neck

People'll stare but we won't care

We're high above the ground

We're nowhere to be found

Empowered by adrenaline

Feel like I'm born again

Again, I am repeating myself

And I know it is wrong for you

To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me

'Cos I'm gonna be fine

Cast my line

To see what's behind

Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

I'm wishing you were here

My weakness is my fear

Alone I am myself

No reason left for me to care

Distracted by the sound

I hear footsteps all around

Empowered by adrenaline

Feel like I'm born again

Again, I am repeating myself

And I know it's gone for you

To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I try to forget

Don't worry about me

'Cos I'm real fine

Cast my line

To see what's behind

Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

You're the only one I turn to

When I feel like no-one's there

And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour

You give me the power

To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me

'Cos I'm real fine

Cast my line

To see what's behind

Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

Did you think I forget?

Did you think I surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?

Did you think I forget?

Did you think I surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?

I got lost in the song, my husky but sweet voice filling the air. When the last note ended, I heard loud gasps. I looked up to see all the Cullens (with the exception of Carlisle and Esme) staring at me from my doorway. Their mouths were agape, and their eyes were glazed over. Even Edward, whom I had already sung for, looked surprised.

"Bella! You're amazing!" Alice started clapping, jumping up and down. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm, and she glared at them. Rosalie and Alice climbed on my bed, and the guys took that as their cue to leave. Watching them leave, I wished I hadn't slowed things down with Edward. Sighing, I turned my gaze back to the girls. Uh oh. They were staring at me with big grins. This could not be good, whatever it was.

a/n: love that song!! Its my all time favorite by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Anyway. Had a little bit of trouble coming up with dialog. I need to work on that. Reviews make me work faster


	4. Sorry

Hey.

Sorry this isn't a chapter.

I'm going out of town for the weekend, but I have a lot written for the next chapter! I'm hoping to post by Tuesday.

I've been getting a lot of hits, but not so many reviews. Reviews make the writer work faster!

I need some ideas of where to take the story. You can send them in a review or PM me. All and any ideas welcome!

XxohyeahhxX


	5. Chapter 3

**Where do we go from here?**

**(BPOV)**

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, and Alice nodded.

"Why are you taking it slow with our brother even though it's clear you both like the other?"

"How'd you know..?"

"Bella, I'm psychic. I know these kinds of things."

"Plus, "Rosalie chipped in, "we heard you two talking from the backyard. Private conversations aren't private in this house."

I groaned. "I slowed things down because they are being rushed. I've known him 4 days!"

Alice smiled. "I told Jasper I had been waiting for him the first time I met him. I fell in love with him that day. Rosalie and Emmett have been 'together' since the day Emmett was changed. You're going slowly compared to the rest of us."

I couldn't speak. A day? How can you fall in love with someone in a day? I really liked Edward, but I didn't love him…did I?

--

We were leaving in 10 minutes. I was walking through the house, saying goodbye to everything I would miss, even though I had only been there a few days. I would miss my room the most. It was my area, where I didn't have to fake a smile, where I could let all my defenses down. My next favorite room was Edwards. I had only been in there during my change, but when I woke up, I felt so at home. I didn't feel awkward being in an almost complete stranger's room, like I normally would have. Sighing, I walked to the cars. I was driving with Edward in the Volvo. His backseat was piled high with box upon box of Cd's. I couldn't see much else, just a laptop and some other electronics. I did notice a box of books, and hoped he had a few of my favorites. Everyone was already in their designated cars, and was waiting for me. I blushed as I slipped into the passenger seat.

Edward had his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling. He must have heard a command from someone's thoughts, because he smiled at me and turned the key in the ignition. He followed the succession of cars, ours in the back. I hadn't been alone with him since we slowed things down. It wasn't uncomfortable like I thought it would be. 

Instead, there were tiny flickers of electricity in the air around us. I had an urge to reach out and touch him. He looked over at me, and our eyes locked. Time stopped. Literally. The cars stopped moving, there was no sound, and everyone, except Edward and I, were statues. His eyes were round with confusion, surely mirroring mine.

"What-?" I couldn't even find words to for a question.

"Maybe it is part of your power? " It was the only reasonable explanation. "Focus on unfreezing everything."

I closed my eyes and imagined everything as it should be. It must be back to normal, because I could hear Edward letting out a sigh of relief. Opening my eyes, I saw him pulling out him phone and hitting a few buttons.

"Carlisle?"

He nodded, and I leaned back in my seat. I picked at the bottom of my yellow t shirt as I listened to his conversation.

"Hi. Bella has a new power…she can freeze time…yes…just a minute ago…alright…at the gas station...see you in a minute." He closed the phone with a snap and turned to me.

"We're stopping to talk with the family."

Not saying anything, I faced my body towards the window. I did not want everyone to be focused on me. I did not want anyone to worry. It was starting to rain now, and I watched as the raindrops slid down the window. Tree after tree flew by the car, and I could sense Edward looking at me. I knew I was pulling my shell around me, but I couldn't stop it from happening. Before I knew it, we were pulling into a parking spot at the gas station, next to the rest of the Cullen's. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme opened my door. When Esme saw me curled into a ball, she pulled me into a hug.

"Are you alright dear?" Esme rubbed my back. I couldn't answer, because I did not know. When I felt Esme's arms leave me, I looked up. Edward was crouched down in front of me. He looked worried and I frowned at the thought that I had caused it. I reached out my hand to smooth the worry lines on his forehead. He smiled gently.

"We're going to continue on to Ohio. Carlisle says that since you were able to unfreeze things before, that you should be able to do it again if you need to. And I moved my boxes out of the backseat in case you wanted to lie down."

It was sweet how he was treating me as if I was breakable. No one had cared for me so much over the little things. He held out his hand to help me out of the car, and I took it. However, as soon as he started pulling on my arm, I lost my balance. Vampires weren't clumsy, but apparently I was the exception. Great. Another non vampire trait I was stuck with. First the not wanting blood thing, then the blushing, now this.

I fell straight into Edward's arms. I heard chuckling, and turned my head to glare at the laughing Cullen's. Emmett was rolling on the ground; even though I did not think it the situation was funny. It was down right embarrassing. I felt 

Edward laughing, since he was still holding me. I poked him on the shoulder and he stopped. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should get back on the road now."

Everyone went back to their cars, leaving Edward and I standing there. He had finally let go, and was rocking back and forth on his feet, hands in his pockets. He turned to me.

"So, do you want to ride in the backseat?"

He looked hopeful that I would ride up front with him, so I shook my head and smiled.

"How are we supposed to talk if I'm in the backseat?"

He grinned and helped me into the car. In a flash, he was in his seat and starting the car. After we pulled out onto the highway, Rosalie's red BMW pulled up next to us. Emmett was driving, and he signaled to Edward that he wanted to race. Edward nodded. Emmett revved the engine, only to earn a smack on the back of his head from Rosalie.

Laughing, I said to Edward. "You have to win. I want bragging rights. "

Edward smiled, laughed, and nodded. He looked over at Emmett, and both cars took off. We left Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper behind in the dust. Alice probably knew what was happening from a vision, so the rest wouldn't be wondering what was going on. We won, and Edward stayed ahead of everyone else, going faster than I ever had before. It was exhilarating.

Edward reached under the dashboard and pulled out a CD. I couldn't see what it was because he popped it into the CD player too fast. After he hit play, the music drifted through the car.

"You listen to Ana Johnsson?" I couldn't believe it. He didn't seem like the type of person to listen to her. Of course, it was her song with Bleak we were listening to. It was called "Fate". I had never connected deeply with it before, but now I could tie a few lines in with my new life.

"Yes. I love her music."

We sat in silence as the song finished. My thoughts drifted to earlier at the gas station. Esme had been unable to comfort me, but simply looking at Edward had done the trick. Even though we didn't know specifics about each other, it felt like we had known each other for all of our lives.

Leaning my head once more against the back of the seat, I tuned out all sounds and movement, focusing only on what the future could hold.

--

When I felt the car stop for longer than it took to get gas, I opened my eyes. In front of us was our new home. It was a three story mansion, for lack of a better word. Esme would have fun getting this house to fit her standards. It was all dark brick, with white pillars. Each window in the front was a picture window. The porch stretched along the front of the house, with a jungle of various plants and trees covering the front lawn. There was even a stone stepping path leading to the house. Each pillar had vines wrapping around it, and some of the vines had spilled over onto the brick. The pillars supported a huge deck, and I could see three sets of French doors leading off it. The house looked like it was out of a dream.

Turning to Edward, I saw that he was unloading a box of his CD's and my laptop.

"Here" He handed me the laptop and pulled me inside. He led me up a mahogany staircase to the second floor.

"Since we are the first ones here, we get to pick our rooms first." I felt a smile spreading across my face, and I quickly ran to a door, throwing it open. After investigating most of the rooms on the second floor, I fell in love with one of the rooms off the balcony. It was spacious, with a lot of muted sunlight filtering through the window. The closet was good sized, and I even had my own bathroom! I set my laptop on the floor next to the French door to claim the room. I could hear people moving around downstairs, and knew the rest of the family had arrived. Walking into the hallway, I saw the door of the room next to mine open. I knew I hadn't opened it, because that was the only room I hadn't looked at. I peeked in and saw Edward's box of Cd's on the floor. Edward himself was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. I walked over to him, and copied his pose. He poked me in the side and I laughed. Looking around the room, a thought came to me.

"Our rooms are twins. And they are next to each other."

He smiled, and we stared out the window together, not caring about the silence.


	6. Chapter 4

A/n: lots of hits! Not so many reviews. We should even them out? How would you guys like a story about Edward and Bella going to college as humans? Just throwing some ideas around.

**My heart, my life, will never be the same**

**(BPOV)**

A week has passed since we have moved into the new house. Things were going good. Alice, Rosalie, and I had gone on a huge shopping spree, spreading over three days. A/n: Bella doesn't hate shopping as much. She just doesn't like going all the time. While getting ourselves clothes, furniture, and other things, we had also shopped for everyone in the house, too. Needless to say, we had opted for next day delivery in most stores. Esme had decorated the entire house, with the exceptions of our bedrooms, in antique designs. The furniture was authentic, and so were most of the other items. Carlisle had saved much of it from his early days as a vampire.

He had announced an hour ago that we were starting high school today. Edward, Alice, and I were sophomores, while Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie were juniors. I didn't want to go back to high school, but we needed to so we didn't make anyone suspicious. Alice had immediately grabbed Jasper and driven to the mall when she found that we were starting in a few short hours. It was 5 am, but I am sure Alice could find an open mall somewhere. It's Alice: anything was possible. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room, doing God knows what. Me? Well, I was aimlessly wandering around the house. Hearing piano music, I made my way to the music room. Edward was sitting at the piano, his hands gliding over the ivory keys. The music poured out effortlessly, and was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Leaning against the wall, I simply listened. The song was unfamiliar. Slow and sweet, sounding like a dream. As the tempo slowed to a stop, Edward lifted his head and spotted me. He motioned for me to join him on the piano bench.

"What was the song you played? " I asked in a whisper.

"I composed it." He whispered back.

I stared at him. He could not only play the piano beautifully, but he could compose his own music too? It seemed like there was nothing he couldn't do. His laughter interrupted my thoughts.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm trying to figure out if there's anything that you can't do perfectly."

"I would tell you, but-"

I cut him off. "..Then you'd have to kill me. Well, I'm already dead, so that excuse doesn't work anymore."

He looked down guiltily at my remark. I immediately felt horrible. I laced my arm through his, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No." He cut me off, "I'm the one who did it. There is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"You don't have to be guilty. I don't blame you."

"Why wouldn't you blame me?"

"Because you had no control over what you did."

"But I should have been able to control myself. I wasn't a newborn. I don't have an excuse."

"You don't have to be superman. All that counts is that you are trying."

He looked down at me, a frown ruining his perfect forehead. His free hand drifted absentmindedly over the piano keys. Time to distract him.

"Play me a song?"

He pulled his arm away from mine so he could reach all the keys. This time, a happy song poured out of the piano. I watched in amazement as his fingers played every note to perfection. It ended all too soon.

"That is Esme's favorite song." He said.

"I can see why. But I like the other one better."

He smiled, as if he had a secret.

"It's time to get ready for our first day of school!" Alice's voice rang through the house as she burst through the door. I could see Jasper carrying six bulging shopping bags. Alice walked into the music room with two bags, already knowing where we were.

"Here, these are your first day outfits." She handed both Edward and I a bag, then skipped out of the room.

We stood up and followed her upstairs. We stopped at our rooms while she continued on to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I left Edward in the hallway and closed my door behind me. I wasn't scared to see what Alice had picked for me. She would have already seen my reaction. Opening the bag, I pulled out a jean mini skirt, white ballet flats, and a light green t shirt. I took them with me to the bathroom to get a shower. I didn't need showers now that I was a vampire, but the water felt good on my skin. After showering, I slipped into my new outfit. It fit perfectly, of course. I contemplated how to do my hair. Plugging in the hair dryer, I decided on a simple French braid. When my hair was 

dry, I quickly braided my hair. I by passed the make up, and put on a necklace. It was an emerald dangling on a silver chain. I had bought it on the big shopping trip. Grabbing my new shoulder bag, phone, I-pod and a jacket, I made my way downstairs.

Most of the others were already down there, Rosalie being the exception. She was already beautiful, but felt the need to spend excessive amounts of time in front of the mirror. After a bone crushing hug from Emmett, a squeal from Alice, and a reassuring pat from Jasper, I stood next to Edward. He glanced at my outfit.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

Finally, Rosalie glided down the stairs. We made our way to the cars. Rosalie and Emmett were taking her BMW, while Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were riding in the Volvo. Edward drove, of course, with me sitting in the passenger seat. Alice kept up and endless stream of chatter from the backseat, saving me from coming up with small talk. All too soon, Edward parked next to a brick building. Faster than I could blink, Edward ran around to my side of the car and opened the door. I smiled at him as I climbed out. This past week, Edward and I had spent hours talking, finding out all the little things about each other. With each new piece of information, I was a little farther gone. There was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with Edward. Now I just needed to make him fall in love with me.

I stayed close to Edward while we moved through a group of humans. I was acting normal, but I was deathly afraid I would lose control. I knew that Edward would hold me back though. Jasper touched my arm, feeling my fear and anxiety. Edward grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Freeze everyone except you and me."

I did, and waited for him to speak.

"Carlisle suggested we pretend that we are dating so that no one gets to close to you."

I nodded. This was one request I wouldn't mind obeying. In fact, I would rather enjoy this. I unfroze time again. Everything went back to normal. I gulped. When the six of us stepped into plain view, I could hear the whispers. Everyone was wondering who we were and why we were so inhumanly beautiful. That was just the thing. We were inhuman. I didn't blame Edward for what happened, but I did miss parts of being human. What I missed most was not being able to sit in the sun. Sure, we could go out in the woods, but it wasn't the same thing.

Sighing, I took a step forward. At that exact moment, a boy stepped in front of me. I stopped breathing, afraid of being so close to a human. This boy was in grave danger right now, and he wasn't even aware.

"Hello. I'm Chris. You must be new here." His voice was low pitched and guttural.

I didn't even get a chance to respond. Edward slipped next to me, putting his arm around me. "Hi."

Chris looked around at the three guys and visibly gulped. One of the boys by themselves would be intimidating, but put all three in one room, it was downright scary. Not even saying goodbye, Chris walked away. Hopefully no other humans would be stupid enough to approach me. I didn't want to even take the chance of hurting them. Alice snuggled up to Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett did the same. I didn't move. I was content in Edward's arms and didn't plan on moving. His arm gripped tighter, pulling me just a little closer. I could feel his muscles through his thin jacket. He towered over me, but not in a bad way. I looked up at him. His bronze hair was fluttering in the breeze, like the effect models used. It was better on him. We all started walking towards the building. No one else stopped us. When we got our schedules from the main office we compared them. I was happy to see that I had most of my classes with Edward. We had Chemistry, Psychology, Government, English, Geometry, and German together. I had study hall with Alice and Rosalie. Emmett was upset that he didn't have any classes with me.

"Now I'll miss all her funny moments!"

"No, we all have lunch together." Rosalie reminded him.

Emmett started clapping his hands together in excitement. Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went on to their classes while Edward led me to ours. He held my hand in his larger one, claiming we needed to "practice". A smile spread over my face at the amount of people staring at our clasped hands. We reached our classroom, where we introduced ourselves to the teacher. He sent us to the back of the room, at an empty lab table. We were partners. A minute or so after we had sat down, a note landed in my lap. Opening it, I knew it wasn't from Edward. It read:

"There's a fall ball coming up. Be my date?"

My face turned red. A guy whose name I didn't know had just asked me out. I hadn't even been at the school for an hour! Edward growled softly as he read the note over my shoulder.

"What should I do?" I whispered to him.

"Follow my lead." I nodded as his warm breath tickled my ear. He scooted his chair as close as possible to mine. My last coherent thought was that the teacher wasn't in the room. Edward leaned down and kissed my palm. His fingers trailed up and down my arm, tickling me slightly. He kissed the top of my shoulder, underneath my ear, my jaw line. I stopped breathing. He chuckles and pulled away. I stared at him, dazed. The man had just dazzled me in a classroom full of people. The teacher came back in then, pulling a black television behind him. He turned out the lights. The electricity was back again, but this time it was stronger. Edward was staring at me. He grabbed my hand, tracing my pale skin with his thumb. His hand felt warm around mine. I relaxed in my chair, letting the feelings run through me. Soon, his hand moved to writing words on the back of my hand. I looked at him confused, unable to 

decipher the letters. He let go and reached for his pen and a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled on the paper, then slid it over to me.

"Go with me to the fall ball?"

I grabbed the pen from him, writing my reply beneath his question.

"Of Course."

He smiled when he read it. The bell rand, making me jump. More time had passed than I thought. Whenever I was with Edward, I lost track of all time. Edward waited for me to gather my things, then we walked out of the room together. It was a good day.

A/n: Again, reviewreviewreview!! The chapters might not be coming out as fast anymore. My schedule is starting to pick up, and I'll barely have time to breathe. The only real time I'll have to write is during study hall.


	7. Chapter 5

a/n: I AM SO SORRY for how long this took. A lot has been going on, and I recently got a new nephew again, sorry for the delay. Enjoy! And Comment!

**I will stand by you tonight**

**(BPOV)**

Psychology flew by in a blur of definitions, pages, and stared. I sat across the room from Edward; he couldn't protect me from all the stares. It's unnerving to have people stare all the time. In Phoenix, I had been blessedly invisible. In Forks, the attention was only for a day or so. I would now face an unknown number of stares. High school would be an unending cycle. But I wouldn't be alone.

Now Edward and I were in our government class. We sat together by the windows. I had to pay attention because I had never taken this class before. I didn't have to take very many notes- I now had photographic memory. I could see Edward drawing something on his paper. At a closer look, I could see a music bar. The notes were scattered all over it. He kept pausing. He was most likely trying to imagine what the notes would sound like piece together in that arrangement. I turned my attention back to the lecture. After only a few minutes I could hear Edward growling softly. I looked up at him. His gaze was focused on a boy in the doorway. The boy walked over and spoke quietly to the teacher (though I could hear what he was saying).

"There are people wishing to speak with Isabella Cullen in the main office."

The teacher called me up to his desk and instructed me to follow the young man. I quickly froze everything except for Edward. He ran over to me.

"Who wants to talk with me in the office?"

"The Volturi. They are claiming to be your birth parents."

"The who?"

"The Volturi. They are sort of the rulers of all vampires. They heard about you. Now they want you to join them."

"What should I do?"

"Can you unfreeze the others while I call Carlisle?"

"I can try. I don't know if it will hold."

"Oh. Hmm. Just keep everything as it is while I call Carlisle."

I nodded. He pulled out his phone and told Carlisle and Esme what was going on. Soon, he hung up.

"They are on the way. All you need to do is keep everything frozen until they get here."

I kept concentrated on keeping my power in place. Finally, Edward's phone rang. We knew it was Carlisle. Edward went to his seat while I got in my original position. Everything went back to normal. I tried my best to keep a straight face, but the panic was settling in. Jasper had to feel it. Why did they want me? I followed the boy to the office, where three vampires waited. They had red eyes that they had attempted to hide with brown contacts. They must be human blood drinkers, like Carlisle had said. I saw Carlisle and Esme in the corner. I quickly ran over to them and hid in a hug from Esme. Carlisle was dazzling the receptionist into sending the student to get the others. She nodded and told the boy to fetch them quickly. Carlisle started talking to the tallest of the other vampires in a voice so low that even I could not hear it. He looked angry. A few minutes later, all of the Cullen's rushed into the office. I froze the school, except for all of us vampires in the office. The tall vampire looked at me and smiled. It was cold, not at all friendly.

"Well, Isabella, I knew you were different, but I had no idea you could freeze time." His voice was cold, as well. There was nothing soothing about it, and it was low pitched. I said nothing. Jasper must have sensed my fear and thought it to Edward, for Edward wrapped his arm around me. The vampire dropped the smile from his face and touched the man on his right's hand. A look of amusement crossed his face, and Edward growled softly.

"Carlisle has asked that we go to your home to have a discussion."

Carlisle nodded, letting me know I could unfreeze time. We were soon signed out and on our way home. Edward gripped my hand tightly the entire way. Even Alice was silent, simply rubbing my shoulder. Jasper tried to send out waves of calm, but they couldn't overcome the despair. When we reached the house, we all filed into the living. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I sat on the couch. The red eyed vampires stood in the doorway, and acted as if they owned the house. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Before you say anything, Aro, I would like to inform Bella that the choice is hers and hers alone."

The tall one, Aro, smiled again.

"Of course it is." He sounded anything but sincere. "We would like to offer you a spot in our guard."

I glanced at Edward, which caught Aro's attention. "Edward can come too. If he would like."

"No thank you." Were the only words to come out of Edward, though I could see he wanted to say more.

Aro turned to me.

"I would like to pass." My voice wavered, but I stood strong. Anything that repulsed Edward so couldn't be for me.

Aro went around the room and touched everyone's hand. He got to me, and I shrunk back. I did not want him to touch me. Edward nodded, showing me that it was ok. Aro took my hand, but dropped it after a second. He looked disappointed. He smiled at the young woman that came with him. She glared at me, and Edward jumped in front of me with a yell. He dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Knowing the young woman had something to do with it, I quickly froze her. Edward relaxed immediately. I dropped down to my knees next to him and hugged him to me. I heard Aro chuckling, and glared at him. There was nothing funny about the situation. All of a sudden, Aro was on the ground. His screams rang through the house. I jerked back in terror. The screaming stopped. The other red eyed vampire rushed over to help Aro up. He was speechless. He simply stared at me in astonishment. The other man spoke up.

"Unfreeze Jane."

"As long as she doesn't hurt anyone else." I unfroze Jane, then turned my attention back to Edward. His eyes were closed. I ran my hand through his hair, unsure of how to comfort him.

"What happened?" Jane's high pitched voice asked.

"It seems that Bella is immune to your power, and she can mimic it. She used it on me." Aro answered.

"How is that possible?" Jane gasped.

The room was silent. I could hear the clock ticking from the top of the stairway landing. Edward moved to a sitting position, and I shakily leaned against him. I didn't know what my new power was, but it frightened me.

"We should be heading back to Italy now." The three vampires moved out of the house in silence. When they were far enough away to not be able to hear us, Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Bella. I would like to test out your new power. Can you try to use Jane's power on me?"

I simply sat there, unsure of what to do. I wanted to ignore his request and not harm him, but I knew that he needed to know how it works. I sighed. I glared at Carlisle, trying to imagine him writhing on the floor. His screams filled the room, and I immediately squeezed my eyes shut. Edward rubbed my arm. Carlisle picked himself up, and leaned against Esme.

"Bella, I think you should never use that on anyone unless you're in a fatal situation."

I nodded, agreeing in a heartbeat. I didn't want to harm others.

"Try to control Emmett's emotions." Carlisle told me.

I focused on Emmett, imagining him with the emotion he showed the most. He immediately grabbed Rosalie and started kissing her passionately. The room burst out in laughter, causing my concentration to break. Emmett and Rosalie simply shrugged it off. They weren't embarrassed to be affectionate in public. Carlisle instructed me to read Alice's mind. Her thoughts of shopping and concern for me filled my head. Carlisle looked thoughtful and told us he would be in his office. Esme followed him upstairs, and I laid my head on Edwards shoulder.

"I won't let the Volturi take you away." He whispered in my ear.

"What are they planning?"

"They want to grab you while we're not looking. Carlisle wants us to stay with you at all times. If anything does happen, use Jane's power or freeze them."

I nodded against him. "What does the guard do, exactly?"

"They kill humans and vampires."

I didn't have a response to that. I burrowed farther into Edward's arms. His chin rested on the top of my head. We sat there for a while, neither of us saying anything. I pulled away first.

"I think I want to go into the backyard." He nodded and we made our way outside. I pulled off my flats at the end of the patio. The sun was no longer hidden behind the clouds. It was setting behind the trees. The orange rays shone off our skin. Edward sat on the edge of the pool, his feet swinging right above the water. After he was comfortable, he pulled me onto him lap. I leaned back against his chest.

"Does this mean we're not 'taking it slow' anymore?" He asked.

"Yes." But instead of looking happy, he got a worried look on his face.

"Now I have to figure out how to keep the boys at school away from you."

I laughed, and his arms tightened around me.

"You should laugh more often." He whispered.

I turned to look at him, and was unprepared for how close his face was. He was staring at me with a small smile on his face. He leaned closer, and my eyes closed instinctively. I felt his lips brush mine, and I smiled against him. He deepened the kiss, and I kissed him back willingly. He broke off when we were gasping for air, though we didn't need it. I turned so that I faced him. He kissed me again, and I leaned into him. I could hear Alice calling my name, and I reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll see you when you're done with Alice?" He seemed unsure of himself.

"But of course." I smiled at him, then pushed myself off him and walked inside.

A/n: review! I need reviews! And ideas. I'm at a dead end.


	8. Chapter 6

a/n: again, more reads than reviews. We have a problem, any one have the solution? Anyhow. I decided to take the advice from one of my reviews. FAXfan, here's your date

**I haven't stopped falling in love**

**(BPOV)**

I strolled into Alice's room, only to find her armed with a curling iron and hair brush. I slowly started backing towards the door, but she got an evil smile on her face. I wondered what it could mean, but right before I could reach the door, someone grabbed me in a tight embrace. The arms were feminine, so I knew it was Rosalie or Esme. Esme wouldn't do this to me, so that left Rose. She pushed me towards a chair, where I was held down as Alice locked the door. Oh god. They were planning on torturing me.

"Bella, we have to get you ready for your date." Alice said as she started curling my hair.

"Date?"

"OH! Edward hasn't asked you yet? That little chicken…well…vampire…oh you know what I mean!" she was distracted by the curling iron, so I decided to let it go for now. Rosalie had disappeared, and I decided to read her mind.

'Hmm. What shall I pick for Bella to wear? She wouldn't go for that top...She would think it's too revealing. What about this teal one? PERFECT! And I know the perfect shoes to go with it. But what bottoms? Maybe jeans? I think these will work. Yes!'

I then read Alice's mind.

'I wonder if Bella will like her date. I shouldn't have said anything. I could have told her we were playing Barbie. Oh well. Edward will thank me. OH! I wonder if Bella would want to go shopping tomorrow. If not I'll just force her.'

I mentally groaned at that. Alice shopped entirely way too much. They should put her in a Shopaholics Anonymous class, but I don't think they had those. There was no way I would be able to get out of shopping. I couldn't say I was tired or that my feet hurt. I could simply refuse, but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. I sighed. I would just have to suck it up and deal with it. It might even be fun. Wait, who was I trying to kid? Shopping? With Alice? That would be sheer torture. Unless…I could get Edward to go with us! I read Alice's mind again.

'Edward's going shopping with us tomorrow? That's weird. He never goes shopping with me…Usually he lets me buy his clothes. Oh well. The more the merrier! Now if I could only get Emmett to let me burn all his clothes…'

I struggled to hold in a laugh. I didn't want Alice to know I was reading her mind. This power could come in handy.

I was suddenly jerked from my chair, signaling Alice was done with my hair. She let me look in the mirror, and it was beautiful. This girl could work miracles. It fell down my back in spiral curls, yet was adorable. Rosalie came in the room then, carrying a bundle of clothes. She handed them to me silently, pulling Alice out of the room with her. I laid the clothes on the counter, expecting something a little more…glamorous. I had no idea Rosalie was capable of choosing an outfit that would be considered "comfortable". She had given me a teal tank top and a pair of loose jeans. I was amazed that they weren't both form fitting. Obviously Edward wasn't taking me somewhere really nice, thank goodness. I changed into the outfit, trying not to mess up my hair. I managed it, but just barely. I walked out of the room, intending to find Alice and Rosalie. In the hallway, I ran into Edward. He looked nervous.

"Hiwanttogosomewherewithme? Ifnotiunderstand…"He trailed off. I grabbed his face in between my hands and made him look at me.

"Edward, I would love to go somewhere with you."

He visibly relaxed, and led me outside. When we reached the end of the driveway, he pulled me onto his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him to get a better grip so I wouldn't fall off. Soon, we were running through trees. The green flashed by, reminding me of Forks. I could hear water running, but I couldn't tell where it was. Edward stopped running next to a river. It was beautiful. It wasn't brown and murky like most. This one was clear and looked inviting. There was a tree fallen over it, creating a bench over the water. Once Edward let go, I walked on it and sat down right above the middle of the river. I smiled and patted the seat next to me. Edward sat, and our legs swung. The water was still a few feet below us, so I didn't worry about getting wet.

"This is my favorite spot. I found it when I went running. "Edward stated. "I wanted to share it with you, because I felt that you would appreciate it more than anyone else."

I leaned again him. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

We sat in silence, the sounds of the river soothing away all my fears of the Volturi. After a while of silence, Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other very long, but…I think I love you. No, I know that I love you. I've been falling even more in love everyday since I met you. I loved you before you told us to take it slow. I loved you before the Volturi came. Marcus, the man beside Aro, was astonished at the level of my love for you. He was thinking that he had never seen such a strong force formed over so short a time. But I can't say I'm surprised. I was born for you, and you alone."

I was shocked, to say the least. Edward, the man of everyone's dreams, was in love with me? How was that possible? How could he love someone as plain as me?

"Edward, I love you too. I have since you changed me."

I could see the guilt cloud his eyes, and got angry. He still regretted changing me!

"EDWARD! Don't you dare regret it! If you hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to fall in love with you. We wouldn't have been given this chance. This is a gift from God, and we have to embrace it. Don't keep putting yourself through this. I don't blame you, and you know that."

He sighed. "How can it be a gift from God when there is no god?"

"There has to be a God. If not, our family would drink from humans. We wouldn't try to hold onto our humanity. We wouldn't be trying to save what soul we have. If there is no God, there would be no love. There is love. Just look at Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Those great people would not be alive if it wasn't for God. If you honestly think there isn't a God after what I just said, look me in the eyes and say it without any bit of doubt in your body."

He didn't say anything, and I smiled. I might have gotten through to him.

"Edward," I started, "how did we get from professing our love to arguing about God?"

"I don't know."He started twirling a piece of my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you. And I love hearing you say you love me."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll never get tired of saying it." I whispered in his ear, making him shiver slightly.

His voice turned husky. "You're mine. Forever and Ever."

"Here's to our happily ever after."

a/n: I know it's a little short, but I thought that would be a good note to end on. I know, two chapters in one day! I had a little free time tonight, and with a little help from FAXfan, the ideas started flowing. Hopefully they keep coming. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 7

**(BPOV)**

The rest of the evening was uneventful. When we got back to the house, Edward and I went our separate ways. He went to play with the boys on the x-box, while Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I sorted through the clothing in the basement. Before I knew it, it was time to go back to school.

Alice dragged me into her room; she immediately sat me down to do my hair and makeup.

"I think I'll keep it simple today." She muttered to herself.

Rosalie came into the room with our outfits. She was wearing a short mini skirt and a blood red halter top. She had picked out a long, flowing skirt and a white tank top for Alice. I luckily got to wear jeans and a black The Used t shirt. It looked a little worn, and I wondered why Rosalie was letting me wear it. She saw the look on my face.

"It's Edwards." She smiled wickedly at me.

I put it up to my nose, and it smelled just like him. Alice put my hair up in a simple ponytail and let me go without any makeup. I hurried to get dressed, wanting to see Edward. When I was finished, I skipped down the stairs. I loved the freedom of not tripping or falling. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and I skipped straight into his arms. I was going fast, so I knocked both of us over.

"Well, this is a first. Emmett is usually the only person who can knock me over." He smiled up at me.

"I've already got you falling for me!" I laughed and climbed off him.

"Someone's in a good mood today. And that someone is wearing the shirt I was looking for."

I glared at Rosalie, who had followed me down the stairs with Alice on her heels.

"Someone forgot to mention that when she gave me the shirt."

"It slipped my mind." Rosalie shrugged it off and went to find her husband.

"You need to get to school, children." Esme stated, stepping into the living room. She was carrying a mop and bucket. Even though the house was spotless, she always found something that needed cleaned.

We all trudged out to the cars. Emmett and Rosalie were taking the BMW again. I rifled through Edward's CD's. Finally finding one I wanted to listen to, I popped it in. "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz filled the car. Alice and I immediately started singing along.

Edward burst out laughing, and I glared at him.

"Just what is so funny, mister?"

"You...Alice...Singing...Hilarious..." He couldn't catch his breath, though he didn't need it anyway.

I narrowed my eyes and turned away from him. My arms were crossed and I was staring out the window. My phone beeped, indicating I had a text message. I opened it, seeing it was from Alice. Edward looked at me curiously, but I kept my phone from his prying eyes.

'Good plan! He'll crack by lunch!'

Perfect. I smiled to myself. This was going to be an interesting day. We arrived at the school, where Alice immediately whisked me off to class. She must have informed Jasper, for he was keeping Edward occupied. Alice and I chatted about going shopping for our fall ball gowns, and she assured me that she had seen a vision about the perfect dress. I wasn't fond of shopping, but I was looking forward to the ball. Edward walked up behind me and tried to grab my hand. I gripped my shoulder bag with both hands, ignoring him completely. I quickly read his mind to see what he was thinking.

'Why is she ignoring me? This can't possibly be for laughing at her. Alice blocked her vision from me, so I don't even know what is going on. Too bad I can't read her mind.'

Alice said goodbye and I walked to my first period. Edward trailed behind me, and I could sense that he was confused and hurt. I felt guilty about hurting him, but he shouldn't have laughed at me. Plus, Alice had said everything would work out and I trusted her. I sat in first period and took notes, though I didn't need to. The periods before lunch all passed in a blur, and soon lunch was looming in front of me. I had yet to be forced into the cafeteria, so I knew everyone would be staring. Most of the school would be there, instead of just the people in my classes.

I was right in my prediction. As soon as we all stepped through the doors, the cafeteria got eerily quiet. Even the lunch servers stopped what they were doing. The others kept walking, but I paused, unsure of myself. I was afraid to know what these people were thinking of me. I concentrated on not reading their minds as I made my way to the table Rosalie and Alice had already occupied. I sat with them while the boys went to buy us "lunch". I thought this was a waste of both food and money, but we needed to keep suspicion away from ourselves. They returned shortly, and I noticed that the cafeteria was still silent.

"I'm so glad everyone doesn't gawk at us." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

Almost immediately, the cafeteria was loud again. Everyone had obviously heard her comment. Rosalie and Alice started talking about a new designer and I turned them out. Fashion wasn't my thing. Emmett was bragging to Jasper and Edward about how he beat his newest video game already. I picked at my food, not finding either conversation interesting. Slipping in my earphones for my iPod, I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes. I listened to an acoustic version of "Here in your arms" as the world went on around me. This was one of the times I wished I could sleep. There were other times too, such as around 2am when the world was silent. If we lived in New York or somewhere similar, we would have no problem finding things to keep us occupied. But we lived in a small town in Ohio. There was nothing open past 10pm. My thoughts were disturbed by a hand grabbing my shoulder. I looked up in Edwards face.

"Walk with me?" He whispered.

I nodded, and he pulled me up. I followed him out into the hallway, frowning when he stopped in front of a closet.

"Why are we going into a closet?"

"So we can talk in private." He opened the door for me and I proceeded inside before he followed me in.

"What do we-"My sentence was cut off as his lips crashed onto mine. I immediately leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms tight around me and I sighed against his mouth. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He wondered out loud.

"You laughed at me."

"I was laughing because I was thinking that you couldn't get anymore perfect if I created you myself."

I blushed at his words. "You view me totally wrong."

"Well, you do the same to me. I'm not a 'god' as you say to Alice."

"You listen to our conversations?!"

"It's hard not to. I can read her mind, plus I can physically hear them."

I stared at him. It was hard to stay mad at him. Already, I was pulling his face down to mine. My lips met his and I felt like the world was at my feet. This man in front of me would certainly do anything he could to bring it to me.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you, too." I smiled, happy that he was finally feeling the way I felt about him. I burst out laughing as a thought came to me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"We just professed our love in a broom closet." I managed to say through my laughter.

He joined in, and soon the door was pulled open to reveal Alice's face.

"If you two don't stop laughing, the principal will here you and find you in here. Imagine what that would do to Esme."

We stopped laughing immediately. Alice smiled and walked away. I glanced at Edward, and his grin was covering his face. I pulled him out of the closet and back to the cafeteria. I could feel the stares on me as I walked back in, and a stray thought hit me.

'I must have her. I need her. He can't have her.'

I was shocked at the possessiveness in this boys thought. I could tell it was aimed at me, and that frightened me. Edward stiffened next to me, and I knew he had heard the thought as well. I put my hand on his arm, and he relaxed under it. I smiled at him and led him back to the table our family was residing at. They smiled at us as we sat down, and we got involved in our unimportant conversations. This was where I belonged.

a/n: hmm. Maybe a little foreshadowing going on?? Mwaha. I feel evil. Anyways. Review!


End file.
